Stupid Girls
by Mikari Haruno
Summary: One-shot songfic to Pink's or P!ink's Stupid Girls. The revenge of Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata's band with help from Naruto on the BLONDES! Ino-bashing, R&R! NaruSaku with minor TemaShika, KibaHina, and NejiTen.


A/N: Hi everyone

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back, with another songfic! This one's completely different, and probably stupid and horrible. Still, the evil plot bunny refused to leave me alone, and I got tired of fending it off. It's the song Stupid Girls, by Pink (or P!nk, if that's what floats your boat).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would have kicked Sasuke's ass when he tried to leave, trussed him up like a chicken, and personally dragged him back to Tsunade for extensive therapy. Since that didn't happen, I guess I'll just have to live with writing fanfiction… -sigh-**

_Sakura singing_

**Naruto singing**

Temari, Tenten, and Hinata singing

_All girls singing_

"Talking"

Stupid Girls

"You guys ready?" Sakura spoke, finishing up her preparations for the show.

"Almost!" Temari shouted, pulling on her bass guitar.

"All ready, Sakura-chan!" Hinata stood, guitar already on.

"Wait for me!!" Tenten burst out of the dressing room, drumsticks in hand.

All four of them were about to go on for the final act of the school talent show, playing a song specifically chosen for the occasion. Their band, the Blood Blossoms, was a secret at their school, so they were looking forward to seeing everyone's faces. "I can't wait to see those bitches' faces, especially when they hear our new song!" Sakura clutched her stomach, giggling at the thought.

Each was dressed brightly for the show. Sakura's short pink hair was left down, with her left bang dyed pitch-black. She wore a tight-fitting black spaghetti-strap top with hot pink edges and skulls, which was slightly ripped in places. It showed her lean stomach, which was covered by hot pink fishnet. She wore baggy black pants and hot pink sneakers with skulls on them, and a bunch of black and hot pink bangles on her wrists, which jingled with her every move. She had hot pink fingerless fishnet gloves reaching her wrists. Her nails were painted black to match her outfit.

Temari's hair was up in its usual four ponytails, but the top right one had a big streak of aqua blue, matching her eyes. She wore a matching blue sleeveless top that bared her midriff and black baggy pants like Sakura's. She wore aqua blue sneakers and a silver necklace with a charm of a black, white and blue fan around her neck. She wore blue and black bangles, and aqua blue nail polish. Every part of her that was bared was covered with black fishnet, stopping at her elbows. Her bass guitar was the same blue as her outfit, and had designs of fans on it.

Hinata's shoulder-length hair was let down, with a bright streak of purple. Her outfit was a little less revealing; a purple spaghetti-strap top with silver designs, black baggy pants, purple and silver bangles, and purple sneaker with silver skulls. Her nails were painted the same bright purple as the streak in her hair. Her guitar was silver, with purple flower designs.

Last but not least, Tenten had her hair down from its typical buns, with an emerald green streak near her right eye. She wore a matching green and black sleeveless top that covered her stomach, along with the same black pants they all wore. The few bangles she wore were green and black, and she had a silver necklace on with a charm shaped like a kunai knife. Her drumsticks were black with green flame designs on the handles, and she absentmindedly twirled them as the group waited to be called on.

All four o

"Jeez, I hope Naruto gets the lyrics right……" Tenten spoke up.

"I'm sure he will; he knows how badly he'll get hurt if he messes up." Sakura smiled a smile that promised pain to a certain blonde if he messed up.

The girls had recruited Naruto, the only tolerable boy at their school, to help them out as a DJ. The boy had eagerly accepted the request, always willing to help 'his Sakura-chan.'

The announcer finally spoke up. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the last act; The Blood Blossoms!"

The girls came out among applause and gasps of surprise, getting into their positions. "Hey everyone! How are you all doing tonight?" Sakura was met by loud cheers. "Okay! The song we'll be playing is dedicated to the bitches we love to hate…Ino, Ami, and Rika!" There were laughs, and screeches of indignation from the three mentioned. "Here we go...Naruto, hit it!"

Naruto grinned from his place at the DJ table, headset on. Flicking on his board, he started the song.

Hinata began playing, with Tenten starting softly.

**Uh-huh Uh-huh**

_Stupid Girl_

**Woo!**

Temari joined in quietly, increasing loudness slowly.

_Stupid Girls_

_Stupid Girl_

Tenten went all out, along with the others. Sakura rolled her eyes, gesturing to the blondes.

_Maybe if I act like that_

She made a phone with her hand, smiling mockingly.

_That guy will call me back_

Sakura mocked taking a picture of Ino, who turned beet red.

_Porno-paparazzi girl_

**Yeah**

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

**Uh-huh Uh-huh**

_Go to Fred Segal you'll find them there_

She mock-giggled hysterically, waving her hands and jumping around.

_Laughing out loud so all the little people stare_

Sakura gestured like she was downing a glass of wine, smirking.

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

_Drop a name_

She shook her head in mock-disappointment.

_What happened to the dream of a girl president?_

Sakura belly-danced, causing all the boys to stare hungrily.

_She's dancing in the video next to 50-cent_

Sakura put up three fingers, staring straight at Rika, Ami, and Ino and grinning.

_They travel in packs of __two or three_

_With their itsy-bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees_

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?_

_Oh where, oh where, could they be?_

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

_Maybe if I act like that_

**Woo!**

_That guy will call me back_

**Uh-huh Uh-huh**

_Porno-paparazzi girl_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that_

Sakura flipped her hair back mockingly.

_Flippin' my blonde hair back_

**Yeah**

Sakura pushed up her bra, causing several boys to drool.

_Push up my bra like that_

**Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh**

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

**Uh-huh Uh-huh**

There was a short music break, while Naruto mixed up the music for a few seconds.

**Break it down now**

_The disease is growing it's epidemic_

She shook her head in disappointment.

_I'm scared that __there ain't a cure_

She made the loopy gesture with her finger, smiling crazily.

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy_

Sakura grabbed her head, pulling at her hair.

_I cannot take anymore!_

_I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_

She gestured to Ami, shaking her head condescendingly.

_That will never be me_

_Outcasts__ and girl with ambition_

Sakura pumped a fist in the air victoriously.

_That's what I wanna see!_

**Come on**

Disaster's all around

_Disaster's all around_

A world of despair

_A world of despair_

Their only concern…

She grabbed her hair, tugging at it in frustration.

_Will it f—k up my hair?!_

_Maybe if I act like that_

**Yeah like this**

_That guy will call me back_

**Woo!**

_Porno-paparazzi girl_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that_

**Uh-huh Uh-huh**

**Do your thing**

_Flippin' my blonde hair back_

**Do your thing**

_Push up my bra like that_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

**Yeah, yeah, uh**

The drums stopped, and Naruto took over the singing.

**Do your thing, do your thing**

**Do your thing, do your thing**

**Yeah…I like this!**

The drums started back up.

**Like this like this**

_Baby will you f—k me, girl_

Silly as a lucky girl

_Pull my hair and suck it, girl_

_Stupid girls_

_Baby will you f—k me, girl_

Silly as a lucky girl

_Pull my hair and suck it, girl_

_Stupid girls_

Sakura's voice became breathy, and her movements became seductive.

Baby if I

_Baby if I act like that_

_Flippin' my blonde hair back_

Baby if I

_Push up my bra like that_

Her voice went back to normal, along with her dancing.

Stupid Girls

_Maybe if I act like that_

Maybe if I act like that

_That guy will call me back_

That guy will call me back

_Porno-paparazzi girl_

Porno-paparazzi girl

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Stupid girl

_Baby if I act like that_

Baby if I act like that

_Flippin' my blonde hair back_

Flippin' my blonde hair back

_Push up my bra like that_

Push up my bra like that

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Sakura's voice became breathy again, drawing lots of male attention as the girl chanted in the background.

Stupid girls

_Baby if I act like that_

Stupid Girls

_Flippin' my blonde hair back_

Stupid Girls

_Push up my bra like that_

Stupid Girls

_Stupid girls…_

Stupid Girls…

_Stupid Girls…_

Stupid Girls…

_Stupid Girls…_

As the music faded away, the whole crowd roared, cheering uproariously. Sakura smiled and laughed, winking at the absolutely livid blondes, who stormed out of the auditorium in anger.

Sakura turned to the other girls, and they shared a group hug. "Good job girls, you guys rocked!"

"Not as much as you, girl! I thought those guys were going to start storming the stage with the way they were staring! Nice job on the choreography!" Temari patted Sakura on the back. "If I didn't already have Shika, I'd be insanely jealous!"

"Yeah, and if Neji had oggled you like some of those guys, I'd have to kick his ass!" Tenten clenched a fist, brown eyes burning dangerously. The girls (minus Tenten, of course) shared a shudder, their thoughts with the jealous girl's boyfriend.

"Sakura-chan, I think Naruto-kun wants to see you…he's waving like a crazy person." Hinata spoke up, pointing to said boy, who was indeed waving his arms around like an idiot.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Hinata-chan. Now go talk to Kiba, he's been staring at you all night!" Hinata blushed furiously at the mention of her new boyfriend, and hurried away to see him. Temari and Tenten likewise disappeared, off to see their own boyfriends.

Sakura made her way over to the overenthusiastic blonde, who began babbling excitedly. "Sakura-chan! You were awesome! You looked so pretty up there! Did I do well? I did everything you told me to do! Did I? Huh, Sakura-ch—"

"Oh, shut up, you big oaf!" She proceeded to pull him down to her until their lips met, shutting him up effectively. When they pulled away, she smiled sincerely at him. "Of course you did everything right, you goofball!"

Naruto blinked bemusedly, and then grinned mischievously. "No…I think I forgot something, Sakura-chan…"

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "Huh? What?"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I forgot to broadcast to all these horny bastards that you're mine!" He glared at the crowds of boys nearby, causing them to shrink away. His grip tightened around her waist.

Sakura laughed. "That's silly, Naruto; even if they hit on me, you're the only one for me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, where his headset rested.

"But Sakura-chan…I don't want them staring at you at all!" He pouted cutely, acting like a two-year old being told to share his candy.

Sakura laughed again, pecking him on the nose. "Stop whining, you big baby! You'd only hurt yourself trying to fend off all of those boys. You know I love you, so stop being so jealous!" The two separated, her arm around his shoulders and his around her waist as they walked away from the stage.

"But…Hey! I am NOT jealous!" Naruto protested stubbornly.

"If you say so, Naruto." The two walked away, off to dinner with the other band members and their dates.

**A/N: …And it's done! I wasted hours working on this, and I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had to listen to the song to get the lyrics exactly right! I apologize if the lyrics are a little hard to follow (as far as who's singing them)…I tried!**

**I hope you enjoy this songfic, and (hopefully) review with any comments you may have.**

**Remember, if you review, you can have any character you wish from any show. I will personally truss them up like a chicken, tie on a bow, and deliver them to your domain to do with them as you please. Bwahaha!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Mikari**

**Update (8/23/08) OMG...-sniffle-...Only like half a day of being posted, and already I got 160 hits, 3 reviews, and 2 favorites! -cries- I love you people!**

**Hugs, kisses, and cookies to wind797, dbzgtfan2004, and my anonymous reviewer for reviewing. Also, hugs and cookies to wind797 (who also reviewed, you wonderful person) and kagomesdemondaughter for adding my humble fic to their favorites.**

**Thank you all so much! -bows- I'll get right to work on another songfic! Any suggestions on songs or situations would be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
